DEFYING THE PRINCE
by jibyung
Summary: Taekook/Namjin/BTS/GS/Malam itu pesta pertunangan kakak Jeon Jungkook dengan sang putra mahkota. Perhatian seharusnya terarah ke pasangan yang sedang berbahagia. Tapi Jungkook rupanya berniat merebut sebagian perhatian itu. Ia merebut mikrofon dan...bernyanyi.
1. Summary

Halo semua

Sudah lama hiatus dan saya merasa semakin tua untuk berkhayal sekarang ini hahaha...

Sedikit tentang FF ini sebenarnya remake dari novel berjudul sama karangan Sarah Morgan yang merupakan The Series of The Santina Crown.

Kebetulan beberapa hari yang lalu saya berkelana ke toko buku dan dapat buku ini yang tinggal satu-satunya. Oh..saya merasa beruntung. Kalau ada yang pernah baca, tidak akan terjadi banyak perubahan dari alur cerita aslinya selain nama para tokoh yang saya ganti.

Jadi, selamat membaca...

.

.

.

MENANTANG SANG PANGERAN

DEFYING THE PRINCE

Malam itu pesta pertunangan kakak Jeon Jungkook dengan sang putra mahkota. Perhatian seharusnya terarah ke pasangan yang sedang berbahagia. Tapi Jungkook rupanya berniat merebut sebagian perhatian itu. Ia merebut mikrofon dan...bernyanyi.

Sayangnya, itu bukan jenis nyanyian yang membuat para tamu terpukau, mereka malah ngeri.

Dan siapa lagi anggota kerajaan yang harus menghentikan Jungkook selain Pangeran Taehyung? Pewaris kedua takhta kerajaan ini dikenal tegas dan kaku, menjadikannya orang yang pas untuk mencegah tingkah Jungkook diumbar media. Ia membawa Jungkook ke _palazzo_ -nya, mengurung wanita itu agar media melupakannya. Ia bisa dikatakan membenci Jungkook, sampai suatu ketika suara merdu wanita itu menggetarkan jiwanya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I don't own the story_

 _I don't own the plot or everything related to Sarah Morgan_

 _I don't own the real characters or even BTS_

 _Thank you..._


	2. Bagian 1

Bagian 1

MENANTANG SANG PANGERAN

DEFYING THE PRINCE

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sungguh wanita yang tidak tahu malu._

Pangeran Kim Taehyung, pewaris kedua takhta Korea Selatan dan pria yang sangat sinis, dengan wajah muram dan mulut membisu menonton gadis berambut pirang bergelombang belang-belang dengan centil menggoda penyanyi utama band lokal yang secara cermat dipilih dan disetujui sebagai hiburan yang "pantas" oleh pejabat istana.

Ini acara pertunangan keluarga kerajaan, tapi gadis itu tidak menghiraukan aturan berpakaian yang tercetak jelas di undangan. Dalam balutan gaun berhias payet merah berkerlap-kerlip, gadis itu terlihat mencolok seperti sekuntum bunga madat dalam buket mawar putih. Penampilan gadis itu mengirim beribu pesan pada hadirin yang tercengang. Sepatu bootnya yang tinggi dan runcing menyuarakan _aku nakal_ , gaun tanpa lengannya yang menantang meneriakkan _lihat aku_ , dan bibirnya yang merah menyala memekikkan _sambut aku_.

Ketika rambut gadis itu tersibak ke belakang hingga memperlihatkan bahu telanjangnya yang mulus, Taehyung nyaris bisa merasakan tekstur kulit gadis itu di telapak tangannya dan kemulusan leher gadis itu di bawah cumbuan bibirnya. Semua yang ada pada gadis itu membuat Taehyung memikirkan stroberi: rambut pirang bergelombang yang disaput warna pink semu, payudara bulat yang membusung genit di balik gaun merah tua berkerlap-kerlip, bibir yang membuat Taehyung memikirkan buah matang yang manis dan penuh air. Bukan buah hasil kebun yang ditumpuk di mangkuk untuk pesta kebun yang diselenggarakan istana, melainkan stroberi mungil yang tumbuh liar dalam jumlah melimpah di tanah subur di sekeliling _palazzo_ milik Taehyung, kawasan bermedan tidak rata di pesisir barat negara ini.

Liar.

Kata yang sempurna untuk menggambarkan gadis itu.

Saat Taehyung memperhatikan, bibir gadis itu melekuk membentuk senyum seksi yang nakal. Sekujur tubuh Taehyung terbakar panas gairah dan kuatnya reaksi itu membuat Taehyung terperangah karena ia menganggap dirinya bukan hanya jeli menilai gelagat wanita yang ingin menggoda, melainkan juga kebal terhadap trik mereka.

Taehyung menoleh kepada kakak laki-lakinya. "Menilik bagaimana gadis itu tidak memperlihatkan keanggunan tata krama, aku menebak nama keluarganya Jeon dan dia akan menjadi kerabatmu yang kredibilitasnya meragukan."

Namjoon mengangkat gelas. "Dia calon adik iparku. Adik tiri Seokjin."

"Kukira tujuan pertunangan ini mengangkat reputasi kerajaan, bukan menghancurkannya." Meskipun kakaknya tidak mengiyakan dengan tegas, Taehyung tahu pasti gadis itu anggota keluarga Jeon yang terkenal memiliki reputasi tercela, yang sebagian besar di antaranya seenak perut memakai _stiletto_ wanita nakal untuk acara resmi kerajaan yang sudah berusia berabad-abad. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Apakah ini khayalan Taehyung belaka, atau kakaknya memang minum lebih banyak dari biasa?

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya." Tatapan Namjoon terpaku pada tunangannya, Jeon Seokjin, yang juga memakai gaun merah gemerlap, meskipun gaun Seokjin jauh lebih sopan dibandingkan pakaian adiknya. "Dan dia jatuh cinta padaku."

"Apakah dia akan 'jatuh cinta' padamu jika kau bukan pangeran?"

Namjoon mengulas senyum miring. "Aw, kata-katamu kejam."

"Aku berkata jujur." Taehyung tidak meminta maaf. Di usia yang masih belia dulu ia belajar mencurigai sifat asli manusia dengan cara paling kejam, dan bukan hanya menguasai dengan baik, pelajaran itu juga telah membentuk kepribadiannya.

Tatapan Taehyung sekejab berserobok dengan kakaknya.

Namjoon mengernyit. "Yang ini berbeda."

"Kau yakin?" Sebentuk kenangan yang tidak diinginkan melayang dari alam bawah sadar Taehyung, seperti liukan asap perapian yang sudah lama padam. Tanpa berpikir, Taehyung menurunkan tatapan ke tangan kiri, pada sisi telunjuknya yang kurang sempurna dan bekas luka berwarna keperakan dari pergelangan hingga buku jari, yang sekarang tinggal berupa garis samar. Bekas luka serupa melintang di rusuk dan punggung atasnya. Dada Taehyung sesak dan sekejap ia kembali tertelungkup dengan wajah ditekan ke tanah, merasakan darahnya menetes di tengkuk. Detik itu, di tempat itu, saat ia tersedak oleh kesalahannya sendiri, ketika ia nyaris tewas atas kesalahannya itu, Taehyung sadar jalinan cintanya takkan pernah seperti orang lain. Apakah cinta benar ada? Taehyung tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu cinta tidak ada untuknya. Dan ia meragukan cinta ada untuk kakaknya. "Aku belum pernah bertemu wanita yang bisa memisahkan antara laki-laki dengan gelar kerajaannya."

"Padahal kau sudah bertemu banyak wanita." Namjoon tersenyum samar. "Kau mencemooh reputasi keluarga Jeon, padahal reputasimu sendiri tidak bersih cemerlang. Hari ini wanita, besok mobil, lusa pesawat jet."

"Tidak lagi."

"Terakhir kali kulihat kau masih mengantar Tzuyu yang manis itu dengan mobil sport."

"Maksudku soal jet." Taehyung sadar, ia merindukan semua itu lebih dari yang ia antisipasi, mengingat bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. "Dan tentang pertunanganmu—"

"Tidak, tadi kau menyampaikan peringatan menyeramkan. Apakah kau pernah mempercayai wanita?"

 _Hanya sekali_. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh?"

Taehyung maklum semua wanita yang ia temui menyimpan maksud tertentu. Ia tahu wanita-wanita yang berbincang dengannya, mendekatinya, bergenit-genit dengannya, semua tertarik dengan statusnya dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mereka, bukan tertarik pada dirinya sebagai pribadi. Akibatnya, Taehyung tidak mempercayai siapapun. Secara khusus ia tidak mempercayai wanita klan Jeon yang kini melenggak-lenggok penuh bujuk rayu di panggung. Wanita itu terlihat seperti baru memaksa diri meninggalkan malam liar di ranjang seseorang dan bahkan tidak repot-repot menyisir rambut. Daya tarik sensualnya yang diumbar secara terbuka sangat bertentangan dengan suasana kaku di ruangan ini, membuat Taehyung bertanya-tanya apakah hanya dia yang merasa bosan setengah mati. Benar, sang raja menginginkan putra sulungnya tinggal di Korea dan mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai putra mahkota, tapi benarkah Namjoon sedemikian menginginkan itu sampai-sampai ia siap mengambil risiko membina hubungan dengan keluarga seperti keluarga Jeon? Dari luar, publik menyukai gagasan pangeran yang menikahi wanita biasa, tapi seberapa besar rasa suka mereka jika gagasan itu kelak berantakan?

Taehyung tidak menyadari ketegangan di bahunya hingga samar-samar merasakan nyeri menjalari ototnya.

 _Semua ini terasa keliru_.

Pengalaman memberi tahu Taehyung, gadis di panggung itu adalah tipe oportunis yang paling getol. "Suaranya terlalu lantang dan dia tukang cari perhatian. Dia seperti prem matang yang kulitnya bisa meletus setiap saat." Taehyung mengganti perumpamaan tentang gadis itu dari stobberi ke prem karena ia tidak menyukai prem. Analogi ini lebih menentramkan.

"Tapi seksi."

Komentar itu terdengar janggal karena terucap dari laki-laki yang sedang menghadiri pesta pertunangannya sendiri. Taehyung baru akan berbicara lagi ketika melihat keluarga Jeon mengerubungi foto yang harganya takk ternilai; ia mengernyit saat mendengar "ooh" dan "ahh".

"Mereka mencoba menebak harga Holbein."

Ketika seorang keluarga Jeon berkomentar dengan suara lantang bahwa warna foto-foto itu sedikit muram, Taehyung memejamkan mata sesaat, dalam hati bertanya adakah cara menghentikan semua ini sebelum meledak.

"Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana membedakan Michelangelo dari Michael Jackson. Apakah wanita itu benar-benar akan menjadi ibu mertuamu?" Menyaksikan cara Jeon Sujin menatap vas berharga tinggi, Taehyung menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Setiap saat dia bisa saja memasukkan vas itu ke tasnya. Dan tidak disangsikan vas itu akan dijual melalui internet Senin nanti." Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berharap hubungannya dengan Namjoon lebih akrab. "Seharusnya kau menikah dengan Amy. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku jatuh cinta."

Ada yang tidak beres dalam jawaban Namjoon yang lemah itu, membuat Taehyung bertanya-tanya apakah pertunangan ini merupakan cara Namjoon menunjukkan pembangkangan. "Mungkin seharusnya kau mengulur waktu lebih lama?"

"Aku memahami keputusanku." Namjoon diam sejenak. "Dan Sujin takkan menjadi mertuaku. Dia hanya ibu tiri Seokjin."

Komentar itu terdengar janggal. Taehyung baru akan mencecar Namjoon dengan beberapa pertanyaan ketika melihat si gadis stroberi berdiri di tengah panggung.

Sekonyong-konyong mata tajam gadis itu tertancap pada Taehyung saat ia mulai mempersembahkan lagu untuk kakaknya, lagu tentang mendapatkan pria idaman, cocok sekali, pikir Taehyung.

Di dunia pendakian kelas sosial, kakak Taehyung pasti disetarakan dengan Gunung Everest

Tidak heran keluarga Jeon bersukacita.

Saat gadis itu mencondongkan tubuh dan tanpa malu-malu bernyanyi ke microfon, melalui sudut mata Taehyung menangkap gerakan Jeon Taesu, mantan pemain sepak bola yang pernak pernik kehidupan percintaannya diberitakan tabloid-tabloid, berusaha menyingkirkan putrinya dari lampu sorot hijau-kuning.

Taehyung menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Memang sudah waktunya seseorang memisahkan gadis itu dari microfon, tapi melihat orang yang melakukan itu adalah Taesu, pria mata keranjang yang penuh skandal, menjadikan adegan itu semakin memalukan.

"Ayolah, sayang." Dengan kikuk Jeon Taesu mencengkeram tangan putrinya tapi gadis itu menepis ayahnya sehingga Taesu nyaris hilang keseimbangan. "Berikan microfonnya, itu baru anak baik." Wajah Taesu semerah matahari terbenam di Incheon. Warna merah padam itu bisa jadi akibat malu luar biasa, tapi Taehyung menduga lebih mungkin karena Taesu terlalu banyak menenggak sampanye kualitas terbaik. Jeon Taesu terlalu bermuka tembok untuk bisa merasa malu. Taehyung tahu Taesu mengangkat mertabat dari bukan apa-apa dan berkeras keluarganya seharusnya berbuat serupa, meskipun ternyata ambisi itu tidak termasuk mendukung putrinya bernyanyi.

Taehyung melirik ayah kandungnya dan melihat ekspresi Raja sekaku dan semati patung karya Michelangelo.

"Kookie!" Taesu lagi-lagi membuat gerakan merebut namun gagal. "Jangan sekarang. Bersikaplah yang baik."

Kookie.

Tentu saja.

Taehyung baru sadar di mana ia pernah melihat gadis itu. Sekarang ia mengenali gadis itu sebagai kejutan lima menit yang mendadak menjadi berita setelah muncuk di reality show menyanyi di televisi. Bukankah gadis ini menjadi berita utama karena memakai bikini di panggung? Intinya, karena ia melakukan segala macam hal kecuali menyanyi. Diduga gadis itu memiliki suara seperti gagak yang menderita infeksi tenggorokan, lazimnya kebanyakan calon penyanyi yang memekik dan menjerit-jerit di televisi orang, itu sebabnya Taehyung tidak ingat apa-apa tentang reputasi menyanyi gadis ini.

Bahkan keluarga gadis itu tidak menginginkan ia bernyanyi di depan umum, pikir Taehyung, menyaksikan sang ayah berusaha menyeret putrinya turun dari panggung.

Seperti menyeret bagal saja. Gadis itu berkeras berdiri di tempat, dengan dagu terangkat, matanya berkilat-kilat sambil terus bernyanyi.

Jelas gadis itu berpikir ini kesempatannya menjadi bintang dan ia takkan melepaskan kesempatan begitu saja, membuat radar pengingat bahaya Taehyung menyala dalam status siaga penuh.

"Mungkin kita harus mengganti pertunjukan lawak ini menjadi reality show," kata Taehyung pada kakaknya dengan nada mengalun. "Celebrity Love Palace? I'm a Prince, Get Me Out of Here?"

"Bisa bantu aku? Bawa gadis itu pergi dari sini. Perhatian para tamu harus tertuju pada acara pertunanganku." Namjoon berbicara dengan nada mendesak yang membunyikan alarm di otak Taehyung.

"Kau mau memberitahuku alasannya?"

"Lakukan saja, Tae. Please."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Taehyung menyerahkan gelas sampanye pada pramusaji yang melintas.

"Kau berutang budi padaku. Dan aku akan menagih balas jasa."

Usai berkata begitu Taehyung melintasi ruangan untuk memisahkan pembuat onar itu dengan mikrofon.

.

.

.

To be continue...


	3. Bagian 2

Bagian 2

MENANTANG SANG PANGERAN

DEFYING THE PRINCE

.

.

.

.

.

"He's the only one for yooooou..." Jungkook bernyanyi dalam suara altonya yang renyah, merasa puas karena berhasil mencapai nada sulit di batas atas suaranya dan gusar ketika ayahnya berusaha merebut mikrofon.

Bukankah ayahnya sendiri yang selalu berkata terserah bagaimana Jungkook menciptakan kesempatan sebanyak-banyaknya? Nah, ini kesempatan besar. Jungkook sudah merencanakan ini dengan cermat. Target Harian Jungkook adalah menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri di depan sang pangeran. Bukan pangeran rupawan murah senyum pewaris tahta yang berhasil digaet kakaknya, melainkan Kim Taehyung, Pangeran Misterius, yang oleh masyarakat yang terpesona dikenal sebagai Moody Taehyung karena orangnya terlalu serius. Sangat serius dan sangat seksi, pikir Jungkook penuh damba. Taehyung jangkung, berkulit tan dan luar biasa kaya. Tetapi, Jungkook tidak tertarik dengan semua pernak-pernik itu. Ia tidak tertarik pada struktur tulang Taehyung yang indah atau warisannya sebagai putra raja. Jungkook juga tidak peduli pada tubuh atletis Taehyung yang keras atau reputasinya sebagai pilot terlatih. Dan meskipun sisi romantisnya sedikit iri pada romansa kakaknya, ia tidak tertarik pada fantasi menikah dengan pangeran. Tidak, Jungkook hanya peduli pada satu hal : pengaruh Taehyung yang luas—khususnya peran Taehyung sebagai Presiden Prince's Fund. Peran itu membuat Taehyung memegang tanggung jawab penuh atas konser Rock 'n' Royal yang terkenal, acara penggalangan dana berskala dunia yang akan disiarkan langsung di televisi beberapa minggu lagi.

Bernyanyi di konser itu akan mewujudkan salah satu impian Jungkook, menjadi awal peletik karirnya yang mentok.

Itu sebabnya target hari ini adalah memastikan Pangeran Taehyung mendengar ia menyanyi.

Setelah membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman ayahnya, Jungkook meninggikan suara, tapi pangeran itu malah bercakap-cakap dengan kakaknya, pewaris kerajaan sekaligus tunangan kakak Jungkook.

Jungkook merasakan keputusasaan yang menggila disusul sengatan kekecewaan tajam. Ia sudah yakin sekali ini akan menjadi momen terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ia sampai menenggak sampanye demi mendapat keberanian menguasai panggung. Ia sudah membayangkan melihat banyak kepala menoleh dan banyak mulut ternganga ketika hadirin mendengar suaranya. Ia sudah membayangkan seluruh hidupnya berubah dalam sekejab mata. Kerja keras dan ketekunannya akhirnya akan terbayar.

Kepala para tamu memang menoleh. Mulut mereka memang menganga. Tetapi sampanye yang diminum Jungkook terlalu banyak sehingga ia tidak sadar ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan suaranya.

Para tamu memandanginya karena ia mempermalukan diri sendiri. Lagi.

Mereka memang mencemoohnya.

Jadi sebenarnya, hidup Jungkook sama sekali tidak berubah karena, seperti biasa, ia menjadi bahan tertawaan. Setiap kali menyeret kakinya berdiri, ia kembali tersandung, dan setiap kali muncul ia hanya mendapat secuil lagi memar dan lebam.

Sensasi percaya diri yang berasal dari sampanye berubah menjadi sensasi berputar-putar yang mengerikan.

Menyadari wajah-wajah tanpa senyum yang menyiratkan ekspresi tidak suka dari keluarga kerajaan di sekelilingnya, Jungkook yakin Seokjin pasti sedang amat sangat jatuh cinta jika ia mampu bertahan menghadapi situasi ini. Sejauh yang bisa dilihat Jungkook, menikah dengan pangeran menjanjikan masa depan yang tidak menarik karena kau akan jadi tontonan orang. Apa ya sebutannya? Entalah. Apalagi Jungkook kelaparan, dan ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik jika lapar. Mengapa orang-orang ini tidak menyajikan makanan yang layak? Jungkook bersedia membunuh demi bacon roll tapi yang mereka sajikan sejak ia tiba hanya sampanye, sampanye dan lebih banyak sampanye.

Pihak kerajaan jelas tahu cara minum. Sayangnya, kelihatannya mereka tidak makan, mungkin itu menjelaskan kenapa mereka semua kurus. Sekaligus alasan Jungkook melanggar peraturan ketat untuk dirinya dengan minum berlebihan.

"Just one love—" Jungkook memekik ringan, wajahnya berseri-seri pada sekelompok wanita yang menatap tidak suka dan menghiraukan ayahnya yang terang-terangan berusaha menyingkirkan Jungkook dari panggung.

Kenyataan bahwa keluarganya sendiri tidak menyimak menambah pedih hati Jungkook yang sakit menanggung malu. Bukankah keluarga seharusnya mendukungmu dalam segala situasi? Jungkook memuja keluarganya, tapi mereka hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan memperlakukan dia seperti pemabuk yang bernyanyi di karaoke, bukan penyanyi yang mengerahkan segenap upaya. Jungkook tahu suaranya bagus. Sekalipun mereka tidak menyukai musik dan berpikir ia bodoh karena berusaha merintis karir dari sesuatu yang seharusnya sekadar menjadi hobi, semestinya mereka berterima kasih karena ia berusaha menceriakan malam membosankan ini.

"Cukup!" Suara keras ayah Jungkook menggelegar di ruangan indah itu, aksen Busan-nya yang bertolak belakang dengan aksen terpelajar di sekitarnya menegaskan satu lah yang sudah diketahui semua orang—uang tidak bisa membeli kelas sosial. Jungkook tahu itu. Ia tahu persis bagaimana pendapat orang terhadap keluarganya. "Simpan nyanyianmu untuk di kamar mandi. Kau mempermalukan dirimu, Sayang."

 _Tidak, aku bukan mempermalukan diri_ , pikir Jungkook. _Aku mempermalukanmu_. Dan pikiran munafik itu membuat hatinya perih. Jungkook menyayangi ayahnya, tapi ia tahu tindak-tanduk ayahnya sering dipertanyakan. Sekarang mereka menertawakan Jungkook, dan kepedihannya akibat cemoohan mereka terasa kian menyakitkan karena Jungkook setengah mati ingin mereka menanggapinya dengan serius.

Ini terjadi sebagian karena salahku juga, aku Jungkook nelangsa. Seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti reality show tolol itu. Singing star. Jungkook melakukannya karena berpikir akhirnya ada orang yang bersedia mendengar suaranya, tapi produser acara itu tidak berminat pada suaranya melainkan lebih tertarik pada aksinya di panggung dipadu niat culas menampilkan putri Jeon Taesu, bintang kesayangan media, di acara itu. Penyelenggara acara menyuruh Jungkook melakukan segala macam hal mengherankan untuk menaikkan rating, dan tidak satupun menaruh perhatian pada kemampuannya bernyanyi. Jungkook sendiri terlalu hanyut dalam kegirangan sesaat menjadi orang terkenal sehingga tidak melihat kenyataan.

Hingga akhirnya semua terlambat.

Hingga akhirnya ia menjadi bahan tertawaan di seluruh negeri.

Bintang cemerlang Jungkook memudar lebih cepat dari pada air yang mengalir ke saluran pembuangan, sekaligus menghanyutkan nama baik Jungkook. Selamanya ia akan dijuluki "Gadis payah dari Singin Star".

Karena tidak berhasil memikirkan hal itu dengan tidak meringis, Jungkook berbalik, memejamkan mata dan bernyanyi, melantunkan nada demi nada serta melupakan sekeliling hingga konsentrasinya pecah berkeping-keping ketika pergelangan tangannya terasa seperti dicengkeram borgol dingin dan keras.

 _Ia ditahan karena melakukan kejahatan terhadap musik_.

Mata Jungkook sontak terbuka karena syok dan ia tersadar yang membelenggu bukan borgol melainkan jemari seseorang, yang menyakitkan, dingin, dan sekuat capitan logam. Mata Jungkook yang terperangah bersiborok dengan sepasang mata gelap tak ramah, dan suaranya seketika lenyap.

Pangeran itu.

Ketertarikan sensual secara alamiah merebak di tubuh Jungkook karena dari jarak dekat pangeran itu ternyata laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah ditemuinya, bahkan lebih indah dipandang dari pada semua foto yang berusaha membuat ia mempercayai ketampanan sang pangeran. Kamera televisi mungkin bisa menyorot bulu mata lebatnya yang hitam dan bentuk bibirnya yang sempurna tapi tidak ada kamera, sehebat apapun, yang bisa menangkap maskulinitas alami yang membedakan pangeran ini dengan yang lain.

"Cukup," kata pangeran itu melalui gigi terkatup, nadanya begitu gusar sehingga meskipun perasaannya melambung karena senang, Jungkook bergidik.

Sang Pangeran dan Si Miskin, pikir Jungkook, berkutat menyeimbangkan diri di atas boot tinggi runcing saat pangeran itu nyaris menyeretnya menyingkir dari panggung.

Jelas pangeran ini tidak berniat memperkenalkan diri secara resmi—diduga karena Taehyung tidak melihat perlunya melakukan itu. Semua orang tahu siapa Taehyung. Dan Taehyung bertindak sesuai dengan reputasinya yang hebat, romannya yang rupawan kaku dan bengis saat turun tangan langsung menyingkirkan Jungkook dari para pemusik.

Jadi inilah saatnya-

Menyaksikan impiannya menjadi bintang mendesis padam dan sadar gelas sampanye terakhir membuat kondisinya terjungkal dari mabuk menjadi mabuk berat, Jungkook terhuyung ketika berusaha memuntir lepas pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman Taehyung. "Apa-apaan ini? Aku hanya menyanyi. Bisa tidak jangan mencengkeramku sekuat itu? Ambang toleransi sakitku rendah dan jangan menyeretku karena sepatuku dibuat bukan untuk berjalan." Ketika digempur ombak cemoohan dari para tamu, Jungkook bersyukur pengaruh alkohol telah mengebaskan emosinya.

"Dia sudah gila," Jungkook berbisik dramatis, tersenyum manis saat Taehyung menikamnya dengan tatapan mematikan. "Ups—rupanya tidak lucu." Semangat Jungkook anjlok.

Karena Jungkook sudah terlalu berharap Taehyung bisa melejitkan kembali karir menyanyinya yang mandek.

Dari bahasa tubuh Taehyung jelas terbaca pangeran itu takkan mungkin memberi Jungkook pekerjaan membersihkan toilet di istana, apalagi memainkan peran dalam konser yang akan digelar nanti.

Jeon Jungkook takkan diliput dalam daftar kegiatan Pangeran Taehyung yang diulas sebagai berita utama. Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa menyalahkan Taehyung karena ia tidak mengerahkan kemampuan menyanyi yang terbaik. Jungkook mencoba terlalu keras. Hingga memaksakan suara.

Saat menyeret Jungkook melintasi ruang pesta, Taehyung berbicara dengan suara rendah mendesak yang hanya ditujukan pada Jungkook. "Kau tamu di sini, bukan tontonan. Dan kau mabuk." Meskipun tidak sering berbahasa Korea, Taehyung berbicara sefasih Jungkook, sayang kesamaan mereka hanya sampai di situ. Karakter kebangsawanan Taehyung telah mendarah daging dan dipoles dengan pendidikan terbaik yang bisa dibeli dengan uang. Ibu Taehyung permaisuri. Ibu Jungkook berdagang di kios pasar. Aksen Taehyung halus dan pengucapannya jelas. Aksen Jungkook berantakan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mabuk." Jungkook terpuruk dalam rasa kecewa karena rencananya hancur lebur. "Setidaknya tidak terlalu mabuk. Sekalipun ya, itu salah kalian karena hanya menyajikan berember-ember alkohol tanpa ada makanan." Dengan putus asa Jungkook mengedarkan pandang mencari wajah ramah dan berserobok pandang dengan kakaknya, tapi bahkan Seokjin tidak sudi menatapnya, jelas-jelas berusaha menjaga jarak dari Jungkook. Karena sakit hati menerima penghianatan itu ditambah ngeri karena lagu kejutan yang ia persiapkan selama berminggu-minggu ternyata dismabut dengan sikap seperti menghadapi virus, dalam sekejap Jungkook kehilangan semangat. _Apa yang harus kuperbuat supaya orang-orang mendengarkan?_

"Baik, maksudmu sudah jelas. Aku merusak pesta. Lepaskan aku, dan aku berjanji akan menunjukkan sikap pantas yang membosankan. Aku akan berdiri tak bergerak dan membicarakan tentang cuaca atau apapun yang diperbincangkan orang-orang ini dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi." Berharap kejadian memalukan itu berakhir sampai di sini, Jungkook menarik tangannya kuat-kuat, tapi Taehyung tidak menghiraukan usaha Jungkook membebaskan diri. Dengan langkah cepat ia menyeret Jungkook melewati pramusaji yang tercengang, melewati pintu dan masuk ke ruang depan berpanel yang dikelilingi foto.

"Berhenti menyeretku! Aku tak bisa berjalan cepat dengan hak setinggi ini."

"Lantas mengapa kau memakai sepatu konyol begitu?"

"Aku pendek." Jungkook berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan keseimbangan. "Jika tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi, tatapan orang akan melewati ubun-ubunku. Aku berusaha menciptakan kesan."

"Selamat, kau berhasil." Nada Taehyung membuat Jungkook yakin kesan seperti apa yang ia ciptakan.

Berderet-deret leluhur Taehyung memelototi Jungkook dari pigura-pigura besar bersepuh emas dan Jungkook balas memelototi wajah mereka yang seperti batu.

"Mengapa mereka semua kelihatan merana? Apakah di keluargamu tidak ada orang yang bahagia? Kuharap aku tidak pernah kemari."

"Berarti perasaan kita sama." Taehyung melempar lirikan singkat ke arah pramusaji berseragam, dan pintu langsung ditutup. Kini mereka tinggal berdua.

"Satu lagi pintu tertutup," bisik Jungkook dramatis, dan jemari Taehyung mencengkeram pergelangannya kian erat. Jungkook bisa merasakan kekuatan yang ditahan dan ketegangan yang mengalir dari tubuh keras Taehyung. Posturnya yang jangkung membuat Jungkook terpaksa mendongak untuk menatap dan itu membuat kepalanya pening.

"Mm, menurutmu bisakah kau berhenti memegangku kuat-kuat?" Tubuhnya harum, pikir Jungkook menerawang. Harum sekali. "Tidak mungkin aku kabur. Aku hampir tidak bisa berjalan dengan sepatu ini, apalagi berlari."

Taehyung seketika melepaskan Jungkook, sorot jijik di matanya membuat rasa percaya diri Jungkook yang sudah babak belur semakin terluka.

Meskipun enggan mengakui, ia merasa Taehyung menakutkan.

Taehyung begitu yakin pada diri sendiri. Laki-laki ini pasti belum pernah mengalami kekalahan lalu harus bangkit lagi. Laki-laki ini mengeluarkan denyut kekuasaan dan kharisma, membuat Jungkook merasa dirinya seremeh debu. Selain itu ada perasaan lain. Rasa yang tidak ingin dipikirkan Jungkook. Seperti nafsu berbahaya yang menjalar di relung perutnya dan panas membara di tempat jemari kokoh Taehyung seakan mematri kulitnya.

Setelah buru-buru menepis semua perasaan itu, Jungkook mundur selangkah. "Aku tadi hanya bernyanyi. Aku tidak bugil, mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak senonoh, atau menceritakan lelucon payah. Aku ingin kau melihatku."

Mata Taehyung memancarkan rasa syok. "Kau memanfaatkan pertunangan kakakku untuk mencari perhatianku? Sejauh apalagi kau bisa bertindak lancang?"

"Cukup jauh. Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana dalam hidup ini jika terus menahan diri." Jungkook menumpukan bobot di satu kaki untuk meredakan denyut nyeri di kakinya. "Aku tahu yang kuinginkan dan aku mengejarnya."

"Aku sering manghadapi wanita yang melemparkan diri ke hadapanku dalam kesempatan yang tidak pantas, tapi kelakuanmu malam ini yang paling nekat."

"'Paling' dalam pengertian yang bagus?" semangat Jungkook yang mendadak bangkit seketika hancur tergilas tatapan tajam Taehyung yang merendahkan. "Rupanya tidak. Jadi, kau tidak tertarik. Tidak mengapa. Ini bukan kali pertama aku mencoba dan gagal. Aku akan melupakannya."

"Menurutmu bisa tidak kau berhenti mondar-mandir? Aku merasa sedikit aneh dan melihatmu membuatku pening." Atau mungkin bukan karena dia mondar mandir, pikir Jungkook. Mungkin karena jaket Taehyung, yang harganya pasti supermahal, yang gagal menyembunyikan kekuatan tubuh di baliknya.

"Seberapa mabuk keadaanmu?" Nada Taehyung yang ketus seharusnya bisa memecah ketegangan; tetapi, suaranya justru menambah pekat hawa panas mematikan yang membuat sesak.

Karena kesulitan bernapas, Jungkook mencengkeram erat sandaran kursi. "Aku belum terlalu mabuk untuk melewati malam ini, percayalah. Dan bukan salahku jika orang-orang berseragam itu-"

"Mereka pramusaji-"

"-ya, mereka-terus mengisi gelasku, sementara aku sungkan menolak dan membuat mereka tersinggung." Kata-kata itu terhambur dari mulut Jungkook seperti air yang mengalir deras. "Apalagi, aku haus karena di dalam sana panas tapi tidak ada makananuntuk mengguyur efek alkohol, hanya canape mungil yang menyelip di gigi tanpa membuatmu kenyang. Dan, bolehkan aku mengingatkanmu, acara ini seharusnya pesta. Aku mencoba menghidupkan suasana. Suasana di dalam sana seperti pemakaman, bukan pertunangan. Jika ini gambaran kehidupan yang akan disambut kakakku setelah manikah dengan kakakmu, aku kasihan padanya." Jungkook terdiam, perhatiannya terpecah oleh wajah maskulin dengan ketampanan luar biasa itu sehingga menatapnya saja hampir terasa menyakitkan.

Meskipun sikap tubuh Taehyung yang kaku terlihat tidak alami, Jungkook tahu laki-laki itu marah. Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam diri Taehyung di balik penampilan luarnya yang terpoles cermat. Jungkook penasaran apakah Taehyung akan semakin marah jika ia mencopot sepatu sebelum alas kaki ini menghentikan aliran darahnya sementara mata tajam Taehyung menusuk matanya.

"Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini, bukan?"

"Benar." Bukankah Jungkook baru saja mengakuinya? "Setiap hari aku menetapkan target. Itu membuatku tetap fokus. Hari ini targetku adalah kau."

"Astaga. Dan kau mengakuinya?"

"Tentu saja." Apa salahnya memiliki target? "Aku mengaku bersalah, Yang Mulia." Jungkook memberi hormat sedikit dan nyaris hilang keseimbangan.

"Apakah bagimu semua hanya lelucon?"

"Aku mencoba menertawakan hidup jika bisa." Dan karirku jelas lelucon, pikir Jungkook murung. Lelucon yang sangat menggelikan.

"Bicaramu lancang dan seenak hati. Jika ingin punya hubungan dengan keluarga kami, kau harus belajar menyaring ucapanmu."

Jungkook teringat orang selalu mengatakan A padanya padahal maksud mereka B.

 _Berpakaianlah seperti ini dan kau akan menjadi bintang, Jungkook_.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook_.

Isi perut Jungkook bergejolak. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Atau nanti. "'Menyaring' yang kau maksud berarti berdusta? Kau ingin aku menjadi seperti wanita di luar sana yang senyumnya beku dan tidak punya ekspresi, yang tidak mengungkapkan maksud mereka sebenarnya? Maaf, tapi itu bukan aku."

"Aku juga minta maaf. Fakta kakakmu menikah dengan calon raja akan membuat publik tertarik padamu."

"Benarkah?" wajah Jungkook berseri memikirkan kemungkinan ada orang tertarik padanya. "Itu yang kusebut akhir bahagia."

Ekspresi tidak suka memancar dari setiap jengkal tubuh kekar Taehyung. "Jika pernikahan ini berpeluang diterima masyarakat, kau perlu menyingkir dari sorotan publik. Kami tidak ingin mendapat publisitas negatif. Fokus harus tertuju pada Namjoon dan Seokjin. Jika kakakmu menikah dengan calon raja, kau harus belajar mengendalikan kelakuanmu. Dan belajar cara berpakaian. Tatapan Taehyung merayapi sekujur tubuh Jungkook, membuatnya merasa seperti dibakar obor.

Entah Taehyung memberi pesan tidak jelas atau radar batin Jungkook sedang rudak. Suara Taehyung menyiratkan nada tidak suka, benar, tapi juga menyiratkan nada lain. Emosi terpendam berbahaya yang tidak terbaca dengan baik oleh Jungkook.

"Bukan gaunku yang salah, melainkan pesta kalian. Di tempat ini tidak ada yang tahu cara tertawa, berdansa, atau bersebang-senang. Kandil-kandil kalian indah, tapi beberapa lampu disko sudah cukup untuk menghidupkan suasana."

"Ini istana kerajaan, bukan club malam. Perilakumu seharusnya mencerminkan itu."

"Jadi seharusnya aku menekuk lutut untuk memberi hormat?" pertanyaan Jungkook yang seenak hati disambut dengan jawaban mencemooh.

"Ya." Suara Taehyung selembut sutra, pembawaannya tenang, dan kesabarannya terkendali. Taehyung mengekang semua perasaannya. "Dan sebutan yang benar adalah 'Yang Mulia Pangeran'."

Jungkook tidak mendengarkan perkataan Taehyung. Benaknya lepas kendali dan pikirannya melayang tatkala matanya merayap ke garis rahang Taehyung yang kokoh dan dari sana bergeser ke bentuk bibirnya yang sensual. Sesuatu di bibir itu memberitahu Jungkook bahwa Taehyung tahu persis cara mencium wanita. Sekujur tubuh Jungkook dilanda panas dan tiba-tiba saja yang bisa ia pikirkan hanya percintaan, dan itu mengejutkan Jungkook karena setelah pengalaman asmaranya berujung bencana dan pernikahan gagalorang tuanya menjadi contoh permanen, menjalin asmara dengan pria bukan cita-citanya.

Sesaat mereka hanya bertatapan, lalu Tahyung mengernyit. "Setelah yang pertama, kau bisa memanggilku 'Sir'."

"'Yang pertama'?" jantung Jungkook berdebar kencang dan mulutnya kering sampai ia tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata. "Takkan pernah ada 'yang pertama'. Aku takkan tidur denganmu andai misalnya aku putus asa karena, omong-omong, aku tidak sedang putus asa. Aku bukan wanita yang seperti itu. Aku orang yang romantis."

Ekspresi jengkel terbersit di wajah Taehyung. "Andai kau putus asa," ucap Taehyung. "Kalimat efektif yang benar cukup memakai kata 'andai'. Dan maksudku adalah sebutan yang benar saat pertama kali kau bertemu denganku. Bukan hal lain."

Jungkook, yang tidak pernah mendengar soal kalimat efektif dan ia tertarik pada bahasa semata demi membantunya menulis lirik lagu, merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar. "Baiklah. Yah, bagus sekali hal itu ditegaskan sejak awal dalam suatu hubungan." Merasa ngeri tak terkira karena kesalahpahaman itu, yang disadari Jungkook adalah kesalahannya dan karena tadi ia memikirkan bercinta dengan Taehyung, ia mencecar. "Serius aku harus memanggilmu 'Sir'? Karena orang yang pernah kupanggil 'Sir' hanya kepala sekolahku dulu dan memikirkan dia membangkitkan kembali banyak kenangan yang biasanya coba kulupakan."

"Simpatiku yang terdalam untuk kepala sekolahmu. Mengajarimu pasti menjadi tantangan terberat dari segala tantangan." Taehyung berdiri tepat di depan lukisan terbesar di ruangan itu dan Jungkook dengan segera melihat kemiripan mereka. Rambut hitam berpotongan pendek yang sama. Tatapan tajam berbahaya yang sama. Silsilah kebangsawanan yang sama.

Tidak heran dia angkuh, pikir Jungkook dengan perasaan kebas. Silsilah Taehyung terus bersambung selama berabad-abad, sementara Jungkook hanya rakyat jelata. Produk dua manusia yang masing-masing menginginkan sesuatu dari pihak lain.

Supaya perasaannya lebih baik, Jungkook ingin tidak menghiraukan Taehyung, tapi bahu bidang dan kokoh itu tidak bisa diabaikan. Jungkook tidak ingin menganggap Taehyung menarik, tapi wanita mana yang tidak beranggapan begitu? Bagian dalam tubuh Jungkook serasa diremas hawa panasmenakutkan perlahan menyebar di pinggulnya.

Pasti gara-gara sampanye tadi, pikir Jungkook. Sampanye membuat perasaannya terhadap sesuatu menjadi lebih kuat. "Tidakkah bersikap resmi membuatmu sinting? Tidak ada yang benar-benar tersenyum atau menampakkan gerakan di wajah mereka. Rasanya seperti di ruangan berisi arca-arca batu yang kita lewati dalam perjalanan ke ruang pesta."

"Arca pualam yang tidak ternilai harganya itu berasal dari abad kelima belas."

"Waktu yang lama sekali untuk memasang hanya satu ekspresi di wajahmu. Dan aku tidak terkejut arca-arca itu tak ternilai harganya. Siapa pula yang bersedia membeli benda senelangsa itu untuk memandangi mereka? Sir." Jungkook menambahkan kata terakhir ketika mendadak teringat, cemas merasakan ruangan ini berputar cepat sekali. "Aku ingin menekuk lutut untuk memberi hormat tapi, jujur saja, sepatu ini sangat menyiksa, jadi sekarang aku berusaha tidak bergerak. Jika kau wanita, kau akan mengerti."

Taehyung mengeluarkan geraman tertahan. "Kau perempuan paling sembronodan gemar beromong kosong yang pernah kutemui. Kelakuanmu mengejutkan dan orang sepertimu bisa menimbulkan kerusakan besar terhadap keluargaku."

Jungkook, yang selama hidupnya pernah dijuluki segala macam namun belum pernah disebut 'gemar beromong kosong', merasa sakit hati, tapi di saat bersamaan ia bersyukur karena ia takkan jatuh hati pada laki-laki yang tega menghina sejahat ini. "Kebetulan aku justru menganggap kelakuanmu yang mengejutkan. Mengapa membuat orang merasa kecil dan rendah diri disebut santun? Kau berpikir kau lebih baik daripada aku, tapi jika orang berkunjung ke rumahku, aku tersenyum kepada mereka dan membuat mereka merasa diterima, sedangkan kau memandang rendah semua orang. Aku menerima keramahan yang lebih mengesankan di bar burger. Kau boleh saja seorang pangeran dan terlampau seksi, tapi kau tidak tahu sopan santun." Dengan hidung terangkat ke udara, Jungkook bermaksud berkata-kata lagi ketika pintu terbuka dan stafistana berwajah pias berdiri di sana.

"Mikrofonnya, Yang Mulia Pangeran," kata staf itu dengan suara tercekik, berbicara pada sang pangeran berwajah batu. "Masih menyala. Semua yang Anda katakan terdengar di ruang dansa. Dalam volume besar."

.

.

.

To be continue...


	4. Bagian 3

Bagian 3

DEFYING THE PRINCE

Menantang Sang Pangeran

.

.

.

.

.

Terperangah menyadari keluarga dan semua tamunya tidak sengaja mendengar percekcokan mereka, Taehyung membeku. Ia, yang membanggakan kemampuan menguasai diri, kehilangan semua itu. Di depan umum.

Tatkala mengilas balik percakapan mereka di kepalanya, ia ingin menggeram.

 _Bercinta..._

 _Bagaimana percakapan itu bisa bergeser menjadi soal ranjang?_

Taehyung tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengizinkan emosi mendikte perilakunya, tapi sejak tatapannya mendarat di bibir semerah stroberi dan gaun menggoda itu, ia merasakan kendalinya terlepas dari genggaman. Taehyung membanggakan fokusnya. Ia pernah menerbangkan jet yang memiliki kecepatan melebihi kecepatan suara, menegosiasikan kesepakatan sensitif dengan pemerintah negara lain, menggalang jutaan dollar untuk tujuan amal, tapi ternyata ia belum berhasil mengendalikan kelakuan wanita muda yang menyebalkan.

Hal terbaik yang bisa diharapkan Taehyung sekarang adalah membatasi kerusakan yang terjadi.

Dengan anggukan berwibawa ia memerintahkan pramusaji pergi, lalu tanpa banyak bicara mengambil mikrofon dari tangan Jungkook.

Sekali ini Jungkook tidak melawan, dan Taehyung mematikan mikrofon, mulut laki-laki itu merapat, mencerminkan betapa canggung situasi antara mereka saat ini. Setelah memastikan mereka tidak lagi bisa didengar orang lain, Taehyung menatap Jungkook, berharap melihat kadar ngeri yang sama besar tercermin di mata yang dirias berlebihan itu, tapi Jeon Jungkook tidak habis-habisnya mengejutkan Taehyung.

Alih-alih mengkeret ketakutan karena percakapannya didengar orang banyak, Jungkook malah terbahak-bahak.

Gusar menyaksikan respon yang tidak pada tempatnya itu, mata Taehyung menyipit menakutkan. "Ini tidak lucu."

"Tidak, memang tidak lucu." Sadar diri tidak seharusnya tertawa, Jungkook merapatkan bibir tapi suara tawanya masih keluar, jadi ia membekap mulut, mula-mula dengan satu tangan lalu dua. Tetapi, itupun tidak berhasil karena air mata geli menggenangi matanya, sehingga akhirnya Jungkook menyerah dan membiarkan tawanya tersembur. Sambil membungkuk-bungkuk, ia terus terbahak, rupanya geli dengan insiden yang membuat Taehyung membatu karena ngeri. Sekujur tubuh Jungkook bergetar karena geli.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf—kau benar, tentu saja, ini sungguh tidak lucu—" tetapi Jungkook tertawa begitu keras hingga hampir tidak bisa bicara, begitu juga Taehyung karena matanya mendarat pada pinggiran gaun Jungkook yang terancam robek karena mendapat tekanan berlebihan. Tubuh Jungkook sintal, menggiurkan, dan nyaris tersingkap.

Seolah hendak menegaskan ketakutan Taehyung, sekeping payet merah dari gaun Jungkook jatuh berdenting ke lantai, dan pinggang Taehyung menegang. Gelora gairah mengancam membakar tubuhnya dan fakta bahwa Jungkook adalah wanita terakhir di dunia yang bakal Taehyung sukai hanya membuatnya kian gusar.

Sambil berkutat menenangkan diri, Jungkook menyeka air mata dengan telapak tangan. "Kau harus melihat sisi lucunya. Aku berharap kau memesan Quarter Pounder kapan-kapan. Dengan kentang goreng ekstra."

Taehyung berhasil mengekang amarah, kesan tidak sukanya pada Jungkook kian mendalam seiring detik berlalu. Wanita bermartabat pasti terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Jeon Jungkook tidak. Ia tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan perasaan bahwa ia menganggap kejadian ini lucu. Ia bahkan tertawa sekuat tenaga, tidak menyadari posisi tubuhnya yang menekuk ke depan membuat Taehyung dapat melihat jelas belahan dadanya. "Kau wanita pembawa bencana." Tetapi, Taehyung sadar kesengitannya tidak memengaruhi kegembiraan Jungkook.

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf." Tetapi, penyesalan Jungkook tidak cukup besar untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa. "Lihat sisi baiknya—keadaan bisa saja lebih buruk. Bayangkan jika kita menyelinap kemari untuk melakukan percintaan yang panas sementara microfon masih menyala? Bayangkan seandainya kau menyergapku dan berkata, 'Jungkook, aku menginginkanmu'." Jungkook mengucapkan pernyataan dramatis itu disertai isyarat tangan yang membuat ia hilang keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke arah Taehyung. "Ups."

Sambil mengumpat pelan, Taehyung memegang kedua tangan Jungkook dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berharap Jungkook segera menyeimbangkan tubuh, lalu menjauh, tapi Jungkook justru merebahkan kepala di dada Taehyung.

"Senang rasanya bisa beristirahat sebentar. Kuharap aku tidak mabuk karena sampanye."

Rambut Jungkook menguarkan wangi bunga liar dan mengingatkan Taehyung pada musim panas yang ia habiskan di palazzo semasa kanak-kanak. Ingatan itu hampir membuat Taehyung kehabisan napas. "Aku juga berharap kau tidak mabuk karena sampanye." Telapak tangan Taehyung yang tidak dilapisi apapun merasakan kulit Jungkook yang lembut dan mulus di bawah kulitnya. Ia harus melepaskan Jungkook. Sekarang.

Tetapi, jika ia melepaskan Jungkook, gadis ini akan tersungkur.

Seolah hendak menegaskan tentang itu, Jungkook bersandar kian rapat. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku membuat kekacauan besar dan kau pantas marah. Tapi lebih bagus kau marah pelan-pelan saja karena aku merasa tidak terlalu baik, Yang Mulia-Sir."

"Kau tidak pantas merasa baik-baik saja setelah perbuatanmu tadi." Tetapi, dari cara Jungkook meminta maaf dan bagaimana jemari langsingnya memegang bagian depan kemeja Taehyung, ada sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung tersentuh dan perasaan itu membuat pria tersebut lebih gelisah ketimbang sengatan gairah-karena Taehyung selalu mengekang diri supaya tidak melibatkan emosi dalam berurusan dengan wanita. Terutama wanita yang cukup blakblakan mengakui "target" mereka adalah menikah dengan pangeran. "Kau pembawa bencana, Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku tahu." Suara Jungkook teredam karena tertahan dada Taehyung. "Gilanya aku tidak bermaksud menjadi pembawa bencana. Aku memulai hari dengan satu target."

"Kau terus mengatakan itu." Taehyung mencoba mengurai jemari Jungkook, tapi wanita itu justru mempererat cengkeraman.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkesan."

"Kau benar-benar mengira rencanamu akan berhasil?" Bahkan nada kasar Taehyung pun tidak berhasil membuat Jungkook beranjak.

"Kuharap kau akan memandangku sekali saja dan berpikir wow. Tapi kupikir jangan-jangan aku memakai gaun yang tidak tepat. Aku tidak mencitrakan diri dengan benar. Aku harus mencoba lagi."

Taehyung menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Tolong jangan lakukan. Tolong pasrahkan saja tujuanmu."

"Aku takkan menyerah. Aku berharap bisa memutar ulang waktu dan mengulangi semuanya dari awal lagi."

Taehyung berpikir hendak memberitahu bahwa dia tidak tertarik, tak peduli gaun apa yang dipakai Jungkook, tapi sensasi yang timbul akibat Jungkook meringkuk rapat membuat darah Taehyung berdesir dari otak ke bagian lain tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu?" kata-kata Jungkook sedikit mengalun. "Apakah kau tidak pernah berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu?"

Selama ini orang-orang sangat berhati-hati jika berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Orang berjingkat jika berjalan di sekitarnya. Kaum pria secara umum menunjukkan sikap hormat. Kaum wanita menyanjung, menjilat dan mengerling padanya. Mereka tidak mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi tentang pikiran ataupun perasaan Taehyung.

Mungkin aku mendapat pembalasan, pikir Taehyung. Sesekali ia berharap ada sau orang saja dalam hidupnya yang bersikap wajar di dekatnya, tapi sekarang ketika dihadapkan pada realita, ia dengan cepat memikirkan ulang manfaat yang ia rasakan. "Miss Jeon-" upaya Taehyung bersikap resmi terkesan konyol dalam situasi saat ini, "-Jungkook."

"Apa?" dengan enggan Jungkook mendongak. Sepasang mata besar yang dipulas pewarna mata tebal terangkat menatap Taehyung. Matanya yang sepekat arang dibingkai bulu mata panjang dan tebal yang pasti palsu.

Wangi parfum Jungkook meliuk di dekat hidung Taehyung dan sesaat otaknya berhenti bekerja. Jungkook menguarkan wangi musim panas dan tiba-tiba saja Taehyung bisa melihat tubuh molek Jungkook berbaring di permadani bunga bluebell, rambutnya yang kemerahan meriap ke pipinya yang merona merah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan pesta itu." Suara Jungkook masih mengalun. "Apakah kau sangat marah? Apakah kau akan mengunciku di penjara bawah tanah lalu membuang kuncinya?"

Taehyung tidak pernah merasa sesult ini berkonsentrasi. "Saat ini aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah akan mengguncangmu atau menyirammu dengan seember air dingin."

Jungkook mencebik. "Kedengarannya tidak menyenangkan. Untukku maupun permadanimu. Bisakah kau memikirkan hal lain yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku?"

 _Melumat bibir Jungkook dan menciumnya hingga mereka sama-sama terbakar gairah?_

 _Menanggalkan gaunnya yang menggoda lalu mencari tahu apakah bagian tubuhnya yang lain selembut lengannya?_

Tatapan Taehyung turun dari mata hitam berkabut itu ke bibir pink yang melekuk sempurna.

Mulut Taehyung sudah sangat dekat dengan bibir Jungkook ketika pintu terbuka.

Taehyung segera melepaskan Jungkook, tapi ia sempat melihat sorot terkejut di mata Jungkook-keterkejutan yang Taehyung cukup yakin juga tercermin dari ekspresinya.

Dengan amarah yang bercampur aduk dengan rasa jengkel, Taehyung memutar tubuh.

Tunangan kakaknya, Seokjin, berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Seraya berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh setelah dilepaskan oleh Taehyung, Jungkook terhuyung mundur selangkah, ekspresinya terlihat prihatin. "Jinnie, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jungkook, tega sekali kau." Seokjin mengusahakan suaranya tetap rendah, tapi itu justru menyiratkan kepekatan emosi yang ia kekang dibalik kata-katanya. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung mengajukan pertanyaan serupa untuk dirinya.

Apa yang tadi ia lakukan?

Setengah menit lebih lama saja, ia pasti melakukan sesuatu yang seumur hidup akan disesali kedua belah pihak.

Lega karena terselamatkan oleh kemungkinan melakukan tindakan yang bukan hanya tidak lazim tapi juga akan berakhir buruk,, Taehyung memperhatikan ketika pipi bulat Jungkook merona akibat syok.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu untukmu." Nada Jungkook terdengar defensif dan sakit hati. "Ini sesuatu yang-"

"Aku bukan membicarakan tentang lagu, meskipun itu cukup memalukan karena orang normal tidak begitu saja mendatangi seseorang lalu merebut mikrofon. Yang kumaksud adalah caramu berbicara dengan Yang Mulia Pangeran." Tatapan Seokjin yang menyiratkan ngeri bergeser pada Taehyung, dan ia menekuk lutut memberi hormat. "Saya mohon maaf, Sir. Adik saya tidak terbiasa berada di lingkungan kerajaan."

"Begitulah yang kulihat." Taehyung berusaha tidak menghiraukan pemikiran bahwa justru kesegaran Jungkook dan cara bertuturnya yang tidak kaku yang membuat adik Seojin ini luar biasa menarik.

Wajah Jungkook yang dirias tebal masih kaku. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf untukku," katanya datar. "Jika perlu meminta maaf, akan kulakukan senidri."

"Jika?" Seokjin menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Sudah jelas kau harus meminta maaf. Bahkan, jika surat kabar besok memberitakan tentang kelakuanmu, mungkin sebaiknya kau menyampaikan permintaan maaf secara terbuka."

Taehyung memperhatikan ketika Jungkook memeluk tubuh dalam sikap melindungi yang terlihat berlebihan untuk gaunnya, sekeping lagi hiasan gaunnya copot dan mendarap di permadani Aubusson yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Silahkan pers menulis sesuka mereka, tanpa peduli itu benar atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Biasanya kau sendiri tidak peduli."

"Yah, sekarang aku peduli! Karena akan menjadi satu lagi cerita buruk bagi keluarga Jeon. Sejak dulu berita tentang keluarga kita selalu memuakkan, tapi kali ini dua kali lipat lebih memalukan karena perbuatanmu menyeret keluarga kerajaan. Pesta pertunangan ini dimaksudkan untuk memperkenalkan keluarga Jeon pada masyarakat. Pesta ini seharusnya tentang Namjoon dan aku. Tajuk utama surat kabar harusnya _Pangeran Jatuh Cinta_ , tapi sekarang lebih mungkin akan berbunyi _Bar Burger Justru Lebih Ramah_." Seokjin melayangkan sorot minta maaf bercampur ngeri pada Taehyung sebelum kembali menatap adiknya. Gadis itu berdiri sekaku tiang bendera.

"Aku hanya menyanyi. Bukan kejahatan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan terhadap umat manusia."

"Mereka sudah punya penyanyi! Kau mendorongnya pergi karena kau harus menjadi satu-satunya yang disorot lampu. Kau harus menghentikan obsesi menyanyimu yang konyol ini dan mulai mencari pekerjaan baik-baik!"

"Menyanyi bisa menjadi pekerjaan."

"Menyanyi hanya impian dan impian tidak bisa membayar tagihan."

Satu-satunya suara di ruangan berpanel kayu itu hanya tik tok teratur dan berat dari jam dinding abad kedelapan belas yang mendominasi rak indah di atas perapian.

Wajah Jungkook pucat pasi, ia mencungkil-cungkil kuku. "Sebagian orang mengubah impian mereka menjadi pekerjaan."

"Berapa banyak? Berapa banyak yang berhasil melakukan itu? Ribuan, bahkan jutaan orang, mencobanya dan hanya segelintir yang berhasil. Berhenti memperolok diri sendiri. Lihat sekelilingmu. Lihat persaingan yang ada."

Adiknya mengangkat dagu. "Impianmu hanya berakhir jika kau menyerah. Aku takkan menyerah."

"Jadi kau akan menyia-nyiakan seluruh hidupmu? Kau menipu diri sendiri, Kookie. Silahkan menghancurkan hidupmu jika kau suka, tapi kumohon, jangan menghancurkan hidupku."

Pertahanan Jungkook tampak hancur berkeping-keping, seperti vas mudah pecah yang terbanting ke beton. "Bukan salahku jika pers menguntitku ke mana-mana. Bukan aku yang meminta mereka melakukan itu."

Suara Jungkook terdengar ganjil, dan Taehyung merasakan sepercik keprihatinan karena ia belum pernah melihat orang serapuh itu. Berdiri di atas hak sepatu setinggi itu, tubuh Jungkook berayun-ayun seperti ilalang ditiup angin; secara naluriah Taehyung menggeser posisi, siap menangkap Jungkook jika gadis itu terjatuh.

Apakah keseimbangan Jungkook terganggu gara-gara sampanye atau sepatu yang berkeras tetap ia pakai?

Apapun alasannya, wajah Jungkook seputih arca pualam yang tadi ia cemooh dan ia terlihat sangat merana.

Taehyung mengambil alih kendali. "Biar kuurus. Akan kuselesaikan masalah ini."

Ekspresi lega terpancar dari wajah Seokjin, sedangkan ekspresi Jungkook berubah dari nelangsa menjadi keras kepala. "Aku bukan 'masalah' dan aku tidak perlu 'diselesaikan'. Aku mampu menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri, terima kasih banyak. Jika kau ingin kau menghindari pers, akan kulakukan."

Taehyung teringat nada mendesak dalam suara kakak Jungkook tadi, jadi ia mendampingi Seokjin berjalan ke pintu. "Minggu ini tentangmu. Pers seharusnya fokus pada kau dan Namjoon. Itu yang kita semua inginkan. Jika adikmu kubawa kembali ke hotel, mereka akan memata-matai dia, jadi akan kubawa dia keluar dari sini naik mobilku." Meskipun sebagian diri Taehyung tahu adalah perbuatan gila menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama wanita paling mengusik perasaan yang pernah ia temui setelah sekian lama, ia tidak menghiraukan perasaan itu. Ia membanggakan diri sebagai laki-laki yang mampu mengendalikan diri. Ia melatih kemampuan itu. Prioritas saat ini adalah menyaksikan kakaknya menikah tanpa gangguan dan menggenapi peran sebagai Putra Mahkota. "Palazzo-ku dijaga ketat, jalannya mengarah langsung ke tebing-tebing curam dan pantai pribadi. Tidak ada pers." Taehyung memang memastikan hal itu. Tempat itu mirip benteng. "Letaknya terpencil."

Ketegangan Seokjin mengendur dan ia terlihat lega selama merenungkan solusi itu. "Kedengarannya sempurna. Itu memberiku dan Namjoon kesempatan untuk... berdua saja."

"Kedengarannya mengerikan!" wajah Jungkook seputih kerudung pengantin wanita. "Berarti aku akan tinggal bersamamu? Yah, itu menyenangkan. Alangkah beruntungnya aku. Jadi aku tahu kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Ini akan seperti dongeng yang sempurna."

Taehyung tidak menghiraukan Jungkook dan berbicara pada Seokjin. "Kembalilah pada Namjoon."

"Halo!" Suara Jungkook melengking. "Aku di sini, ingat tidak?"

"Kenyataan yang tidak mungkin kulupakan." Nada suara Taehyung yang dingin menuai sorot terluka di mata Jungkook dan senyum lebar di bibir Seokjin.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Dari leher Jungkook terdengar suara—mungkin suara protes, tapi kakaknya sudah berlalu seraya menutup pintu dengan tegas.

Jungkook menatap marah pintu yang tertutup, dengan matanya yang bercelak tebal, seraya tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku harus berbicara dengan Seokjin—sikapnya tidak seperti biasa..."

Mengingat Taehyung sendiri mencurigai pertunangan ini, komentar Jungkook mungkin layak diselidiki lebih jauh, tapi Taehyung memutuskan kakaknya harud menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya. Campur tangan Taehyung hanya sejauh menyingkirkan gadis ini dari tempat pesta.

Karena tahu pers tidak memperkirakan ada tamu yang meninggalkan pesta lebih awal, Taehyung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. "Kami akan pergi sekarang."

Jungkook berdiri kaku. "Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan semenit lagi bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau disebut pria lajang paling diincar, yang jelas aku tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun yang tercantum dalam daftar itu."

"Lain kali ketika kau menetapkan 'target' mungkin sebaiknya kau melakukan penelitian lebih mendalam," Taehyung menyarankan dengan suara selembut sutra. "Kau membawa mantel?"

"Aku tidak butuh mantel. Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu."

"Kau bisa ikut dengan sukarela atau kubopong keluar dari sini. Silahkan pilih."

"Pokoknya aku takkan—oh—" Jungkook memekik terkejut ketika Taehyung meraup lalu membopongnya menuju pintu di seberang ruangan yang membawa mereka ke jalan keluar pribadi. "Jangan mengguncangku—aku sering mabuk perjalanan. Turunkan aku! Harga dirimu tidak akan jatuh jika kau tidka menepati kata-katamu."

"Beratmu tidak ada apa-apanya." Menyadari itu menimbulkan kerugian di pihak Taehyung karena membuat ia semakin merasakan keberadaan Jungkook di gendongannya, merasakan kelembutan kulit dan rambut Jungkook yang menggesek rahangnya.

"Aku akan lebih berat jika kalian memberiku makan. Aku kehilangan berat beberapa kilo sejak tiba di sini. Mengapa kau ingin aku ikut denganmu? Kau membenciku."

Aandai saja.

Taehyung bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan Jungkook jika mengetahui perasaannya terhadap gadis ini jauh lebih rumit daripada itu. Jungkook begitu blakblakan, pikir Taehyung. Begitu ekstrem menyikapi segala hal. Bagaikan granat hasrat yang kecil tapi mematikan, menunggu untuk meledak d waktu yang keliru. Semakin menambah alasan untuk mengasingkan gadis ini di tempat ia tidak bisa menimbulkan bahaya.

Taehyung tidak menghiraukan tatapan tercengang para staf. Ia menuruni undakan menuju pekarangan pribadi di belakang istana.

Taehyung baru memberi selamat pada diri sendiri karena sudah kembali memegang kendali ketika ia merasakan kehangatan bibir Jungkook di lehernya. Api membakar pembuluh darah pria itu, membuat tubuhnya membara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Taehyung parau, ia cepat-cepat menurunkan Jungkook ke tanah.

"Aku meminta baik-baik supaya kau menurunkanku-" Jungkookterlihat terguncang seperti suaranya, "—tapi kau tidak mau mendengar alasanku, jadi kucoba taktik alternatif. Meskipun aku tersanjung karena kau menganggap orang kecil dan tidak penting sepertiku sebagai pengacau acara kerajaan, aku terpaksa menolak undangan menginap di palazzo-mu. Pertama, aku menaruh kecurigaan kau bukan orang yang terlalu menyenangkan. Kedua, jika malam ini adalah acara ramah-tamah, berarti keramahan kalian kurang, dan keempat—"

"Ketiga," Taehyung mengoreksi dengan halus, membuat Jungkook mengerjap.

"Terserahlah. Aku menyukai kamar hotelku. Mereka memberiku gaun bulu. Selama seminggu aku akan hidup dalam kemewahan. Aku akan menikmati kehidupan tuan putri yang seutuhnya tanpa gangguan dari pangeran."

Sekarang Taehyung berdiri dalam jarak aman dari Jungkook, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Jungkook di kulitnya. "Hotelmu sekarang menjadi tempat yang terlarang untuk kau datangi. Kau harus ikut aku dan itu bukan undangan, melainkan perintah."

"Aku lebih suka menentukan pilihan sendiri, terima kasih banyak."

"Baik. Ini pilihanmu sekarang. Silahkan masuk sendiri ke mobil itu, atau aku yang memasukkanmu. Masuk." Dengan menyentak pergelangan tangan tanpa kentara, Taehyung membuka kunci mobil sport-nya. "Dan jangan berani-berani muntah."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...


End file.
